Harry Potter & the Return to Hogwarts
by sbjones2004
Summary: Ginny and Harry have handed in the Head Auror robes and Journalists notebook for something else; teaching robes! Watch them as they become the greatest teachers Hogwarts has ever seen. READ!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Had to repost story, really hope you enjoy. PLEASE review!**_

Chapter 1

My name is Ginny Potter OMSC. I am married to Harry Potter OMFC, savior of the wizarding world, the boy who lived twice and so on. I had had a crush on him since I were a little girl, and I fell in love with the boy who lived when I was 10 years old at Kings Cross Station. But when did I fall in love with my Harry? Second year, when I opened my eyes and looked into his, getting up from that bloodstained chamber floor, I loved him. Every fibre and ounce of his being. And he fell in love with me. That's our happy ending.

But it is time for a new chapter in our lives.

Hogwarts.

I had handed in the harpies robes just after I got pregnant with Albus, but this time I had handed in my notebook, given up my magazine column, and Harry his missions and Head Auror badge.

We had a new challenge; Headmaster and Deputy at Hogwarts.

I am head of Quidditch and the flying professor, since I played for the holyhead harpies for 3 seasons before I had James.  
James is 26, and is married to Neville & Hannah's daughter, Alice. Lily is 20, and engaged to Luna's little boy. They are getting married in the the most unusual couple is little Albus dating Bee. Bethany Malfoy - yep, you guessed it... Draco Malfoy's daughter. She was sorted into Gryffindor, unlike her parents, and is a delightful girl - very different from her father in his youth. But it's all okay, all we want is for our children to be deliriously happy - and they all are. Plus Astoria is really lovely, and keeps Draco in line, and Draco himself has changed to. Gone is the loathing muggleborns pureblood little boy and he is now a wealthy kind man, hating his father. He is extremely good friends with Hermione too.

Harry came in.  
"Shall we dine fair lady?" He drawled.  
We have always spoken in old English. We are famous for it.  
"Lord Potter, art though has to undertake the duty of the sorting ceremony."  
"Oh bugger - let me walk you down then."  
We walked down to the great hall, but we both stopped in our tracks at the wall where Fred had fallen. I burst into sobs, and Harry held me while I cried. This was not a good way to start my teaching career at Hogwarts.

I cast a quick charm to wipe away my tears and swollen eyes to make myself look presentable. We continued until we stood right outside the great hall, and the big wooden doors stumbled open. We had the entire student body and staff (apart from the new 1st years and Hagrid) looking at us, but Harry still pulled me into a fierce hug and whispered in my ear.

"I'm so proud of you Gin, you'll be a great deputy headmistress. I love you so much."

A tear trickled down my cheek at his heartfelt words.

"I love you too Dumbledore."

He chuckled at my words, planted a soft kiss on my forehead and strode down the great hall, everyone clapping.

I straightened my emerald green witches hat, my glowing scarlett hair spiraling down my back. I pulled a list out of my matching green robe, which was quite tight fitting but very reserved. It was a velvet, and a new job present for me from my family, to say good luck for teaching at Hogwarts.

I remembered about the sorting hat and the stool - we'd left it in me and Dum..Harry's office! I had always known Harry's office to be Dumbledore, and we'd arranged to share our office. Hagrid now had my old one, much to his despair.

I walked up to the throne, and I could hear very vocal whispers about me. Boys sat there with there eyes wide and mouths drooling at me, and I began to feel really embarrassed.

"She's sooo pretty - Harry is so lucky!"  
"She is really fit."  
"She's got such a nice figure!"  
"Her skin is so good..."  
"Her hair is to die for; it's so soft!"

The entire staff were smirking at me except Harry, and I went as red as my hair. Harry sat there in his golden throne, his eyes pooled over with his love for me.  
I approached the staff table, and he opened his mouth to say something.

"Don't go all romantic on me Mr Potter or you'll pay for it later."

"Yes, Mrs Potter. As you wish."  
The staff laughed, and I blushed even more, as I had forgotten that they were there.

"We've left the hat and stool in your office." I whispered.

Simultaneously, we both wandlessly summoned them, as if we could read each others minds. But the thing is, we can. We share a soul bond.

HP/HP/HP/HP/HP/HP/HP/HP/HP/HP/HP

The whole hall turned to look at us. Never had they seen so much power before - our wands were still in our robes! The hat and stool came zooming in, and I used my Chaser reflexes to jump and grab them. Everyone burst into applause at our spectacle - even the teachers! We both rolled their eyes.

"Here we go. Here's to you Minerva." I said looking up at the sky, for the late professor McGonagall had passed away last July at the old age of 298. Magic folk lived much longer than muggles.

"Good luck Gin. You'll do great."

He squeezed my hand, and I left to save the 1st Years from Hagrid.

Approaching the double oak doors, I suddenly felt a pang of nerves overwhelm me. I could hear the incessant chatter of the first years behind it. I couldn't be a teacher, I would be awful at it! But then I remembered. I had brought up 3 wonderful children, and I had Harry with me every step of the way. I would be fine.  
I opened up the doors, and saw Hagrid standing there. I couldn't wait until Victoire and Teddy's little girl, Coral, could come to Hogwarts, and her siblings too. She was named after Teddy's mother's love of pink.

I pulled myself back into reality.

"Thanks Hagrid. I'll take them from here."

I turned to the first years - were we really once that small?

"Good afternoon guys. I'm Professor Potter. I'm the quidditch coach, flying instucteras well as deputy headmistress." I took a deep breath and surveyed their faces. They all looked  
genuinely interested, and I was relieved. I inhaled deeply and carried on.

"In a minute you lot will be sorted into the Hogwarts houses. Your houses will be like your family while you guys study here. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw & Slytherin. Gryffindor is named after its founder, Godric Gryffindor, and is know for its bravery. Professor Longbottom is head of Gryffindor. Its colors are Red & Gold. Ravenclaw is named after its founder, Rowena Ravenclaw, and is known for its intelligence. Professor Flitwick is head of this house. It's colours are Blue & White. Hufflepuff is named after its founder, Helga Hufflepuff, and is known for its loyalty. Professor Macmillan is head of this house. It's colours are yellow and black. And finally last, but definitely not least, is Slytherin. It is named after it's founder Salazar Slytherin and is known for slyness. It's head is Professor Malfoy. Its colours are green and silver. I will return in a minute when we are ready for you." With that, I finished her speech, and strode off to check if Harry was ready. I opened the doors and walked in. I raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Harry and he nodded. I smiled and walked out.

"We are ready for you now."

I walked through the great hall towards the stool which had the hat placed on it. Quickly winking at Harry, I stepped up to the platform, and motioned for the 1st Years to stop.

"I will call your name out. Please step up to the stool, sit on it, and then I will place the hat on you head. But first, the sorting hat has something to say..."

"Welcome back students,  
To Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry,  
And welcome the new 1st Years,  
I realise that you want to see,  
Which house you will belong to,  
So you can go and be free.

The first house, Gryffindor, is for courage and bravery,  
The second, Slytherin, for slyness and cunning,  
The third, Hufflepuff, for loyalty & chivalry,  
And the fourth, Ravenclaw, for intelligence & wit.

For you will belong to one of the houses that I have said,  
Once you place me on your head,  
The Sorting hat is my name,  
For once sorted, your life at Hogwarts will change."

The whole school burst into applause  
at his song, and the sorting began.

"Olivia Abbess." I called out clearly. She got named a Ravenclaw. I continued to do that and I had realised I had got to Emma Creevey. She was Dennis & Jessica's (Alicia Jordan's, formely Spinnet, sister) little girl. She had an older brother, called Colin, in his 4th year. I smiled at her, and she unsuprisingly got made a Gryffindor. I continued to do that until everyone was sorted. I banished the hat and sword to our office, and sat down. Harry stood up from the bench, cast a sonuros charm so that his calming voice was loud and magnified.

"Good evening students. Now as I'm sure that you all know, Professor McGonagall passed away unexpectedly last July. I would like to take a minute to remember her."

The entire hall went an eerie quiet, like a silencing charm had been used, and after a moment Harry opened his mouth to speak again.

"Thank you. Minerva dedicated her life to educating young witches and wizards, she lived a long life, and we will all remember her fondly. Now, may the feast begin!"

He winked at me, and I quickly slipped round to my seat next to Harry's. I knew that my life had changed but for the better.

As I broke out of my trance, the gleaming goldon goblets filled with the deep amber liquid that was butterbeer, and the plates filled with all the delicacies imaginable. Chicken Drumsticks, sausages and bacon, salmon, prawns and tuna alike filled platters, and everyone's glazed over in averice at the sight of all the food. Happily, everyone began to pile their plates until no more could be added, and then tucked in contentedly. I followed their lead. And let the novelty of the sorting feast overwhelm me.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey Everyone! New chapter please review, I am my own beta so sorry for any mistakes... Please enjoy and review! Xx_

Chapter 2

As the puddings and deserts hastily disintegrated into the carefree atmosphere, Harry stood up, and waited for attention. The authority he silently commanded was incredible, seeing as he was such a humble man.

"Right, now we have enjoyed that splendid meal, I will now take this opportunity to introduce all our new professors for the year, since it has been quite a drastic staffing change commencing this academic year."

He spoke calmly and quietly, but everyone hung onto his every word.  
"We are lucky enough to have so many married couples on our staff this year, but consequently this could lead to confusion when addressing staff. Therefore, you will address each female as Madame, not Professor, but they still hold the same authority as before. So for example, I would be Professor Potter, but Ginny here would be Madame Potter. The same applies for everyone else: Ok?" He asked rhetorically. He glanced at me as if to ask how he was doing and I nodded encouragingly back to him. "So I will introduce you to our staff this year; shall I? On the left hand side we have Professor Malfoy, who will teach you all Potions, and then next to him his lovely wife Madame Malfoy, who will be nursing you back to health if you get sick or ever get ill." They both stood up and waved, as each of their names were called. "We have Madame Weasley and Professor Weasley, who will be teaching transfiguration and DADA respectively." Hermione and Ron stood up and smiled.  
"Next, as ever - it's Professor Flitwick!" Everyone cheered for the returning Professor for Hogwarts would not be the same without him. "We have Professor MacMillan, who is taking over the role of muggle studies, and then can I introduce our new herbology professor; Professor Longbottom!" Neville smiled shyly. Ever since he had married Hannah, who had taken over the Three Broomsticks, he had come out of his shell, like an animal waking up from hibernation. Harry moved on. "Remaining in his teaching position again for this academic year, teaching arithmency, is Professor Vector! Firenze, our dashing centaur, has now taken residence in the position if Divination."

Professor Trelawney had gone on a spontaneous trip to Scandinavia; apparently she was 'destined' for it, but who was I to argue? "Professor Hagrid will be continuing as gamekeeper and the professor of Care of Magical Creatures, so you all have that to look forward to as well!" Hagrid was beaming and sobbing, while simultaneously whacking Harry on the shoulder, jeopardising the floorbirds. You could feel the ricochet and vibrations evolving off him. He winked at me with a twinkle in his eye.

"And last but definitely not least, is my lovely wife, Madame Potter, who will be teaching you how to fly, mentoring all the quidditch teams and assisting me with my head duties. I will obviously be your head; well it is your funeral - good luck!"

Everyone chuckled.

"Gryffindor, Professor Longbottom will be your head of house, Hufflepuff - Professor Macmillan, Ravenclaw - Professor Flitwick and Slytherin - Professor Malfoy. It has been a long night, so I will see you later - off to bed!" With that, Harry waved his hand, and students immediately dawdled up to their designated common rooms. The hall soon cleared and everyone had left, except for me and Harry, and Ron and Hermione.

"Do you guys want to come over to our quarters?" Offered Harry.

"That would be great - thanks Harry!" Exclaimed Hermione.

As we all traipsed up to the entrance to our office, Harry muttered the password (Fawkes) and we entered, collapsing down on the sofa's and chairs, entirely spent and full from our feast. We began to talk, talk about everything; from our children and their upcoming marriages, to the war, and even skived over the sensitive topic of Harry's parents - he only ever talked about it with me. Although we had changed, we were still teenagers at heart, all lost deep in the realms of love and soul bonding, ready to take on the world.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Gin?"

A stream of light; a soft familiar baritone ensnaring my senses.

"Ginny baby, it is time to get up."

A soft caress on my face; I forced my eyes open and after they had adjusted to the light, I took in the scene. It became apparent that we had all fallen asleep - Ron and Hermione were snuggled up in the oversized chair, the latter straddled over Ron in an interesting manner. Me and Harry were on the sofa, me right on top of him, us all dead to the world until just a few moments ago. There was something so familiar about this, so nostalgic, that it brought me straight back to the summer after the war.

11th August 1998 ~ 9:30 am

Ow.  
Why did my back hurt so much? _  
_And why was my bed so warm, but bony?  
I lifted my hand to snuggle under my unfamiliar pillow further.

Ok, this was weird.  
I could feel stubble.

I reacted in shock, like any witch would.

I whacked my mystery pillow three times, as hard as I could. Only then did it occur that I was a witch. I had an amazing magical device called a wand to defend myself.

"BLOODY HELL GINNY!" roared my victim. But I knew this victim. Oopsy Daisy.

It could possibly be my boyfriend.

What was I thinking - I hadn't even opened my eyes?

But now I opened the and all I saw was crimson blood.

My bad!

"Ginny, I think that you've broken my nose." Harry chuckled.

"Harry, I'm so so so sorry, uhh, I'll never hurt you again, um I woke up and got disorientated and I thought you were an intruder and, well I'm still a bit on edge after the war an.."

"Fix my nose." Harry commanded.

Right yes. That was probably a good idea.

Epikepsy.

He groaned, breathed a sigh of relief and then pulled me into a smouldering kiss that made my head spin.

"Happy 17th Gin. You're of age now." He breathed.

Oh yes! I had forgotten that during my muggle brawl! I was of wizarding age!

I pulled Harry up for a kiss but he leaned away as his eyes shifted to the seat next to us where Ron and Hermione lay spooning but still asleep.

"What if Ron wakes up?"

"Well sod him." I said. Harry chuckled. "I'm of wizarding age now you see. I can do anything I want to." I sneered. That shut Harry up as I began to kiss him passionately again.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

As I came back into reality I chuckled and blushed at my younger self. Harry looked at me inquisitively.

"It brought me back to the morning of my 17th." I laughed.

"Oh yes. That was a wake up I'll never forget." He grinned. I kissed him quickly and then got up. I began to feel my age; my bones moaned and groaned at every sudden movement, but that was the least of my worries.

We had to face the wrath of the School. Such fun...


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hey, sorry it has been so long! Since I last posted I have chosen my GCSE's, become a teenager and lots of other fun stuff! Hope you enjoy, and review xx**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: NO I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OTHERWISE I WOULD NOT BE SO BROKE THAT BUYING A COFFEE WOULD BANKRUPT ME. PERIOD.**_

What to wear? So many choices! I tried to think back to what Professor Mcgonagall would wear, but then I remembered that I was my own person. I chose a neat set of lacy underwear for the feel good factor, and a midnight purple dress with a matching cloak. I slipped on some silky black stockings and then wiggled my way into my long black heeled boots. Scraping my hair into a French braid, I began to feel better. I popped on my classic BB cream, slicked on mascara to lengthen my fire fueled lashes and a quick coat of nude lipstick finished the job. I felt ready for action, at least for now.

Harry was already up and ready, waiting at the door for me. He wore a burgundy suit with a corresponding cloak, his hair slicked back and freshly shaved. I inhaled his aftershave and felt at ease once more.

"Morning Gin! Sleep well! Well of course not on that sofa - I bet you are definitely feeling your old ag... Whoops! Didn't mean that, you are gorgeous as alwa.."

"Harry! Slow down! I can tell that you are feeling nervous!" I laughed.

"Sorry." he muttered.

"Let's go down. Ready for a big day love?" I soothed.

"Yeah. It's now or never I suppose." He muttered.

As we walked hand in hand down the steps, I could feel many emotions flowing through the bond. Happiness from him, nervousness from me, love from both of us.

Entering the great hall we were greeted by the the faces of tired children, the odd awake face spotting through the crowd, but otherwise a void of fatigue. We took our seats at the teachers table, waiting for breakfast to begin.

When the clock chimed 7:30, the food magically appeared. Helping myself to some porridge topped with jam and sunflower seeds, I watched the hall, ready to begin my meeting with the new quidditch captains for this season.

At 8:30 precisely the bell rung and classes began. I made my way to the quidditch pitch with my notebook in hand, channeling my previous journalism. Sitting in the gryffindor stands, I waited.

After a few minutes the Ravenclaw captain, Zelena Humphrey, who was a 6th year, came into view. From what the other teachers had told me, she was a very, very intelligent girl, a little serious, but a great leader, so it was no surprise to me that she had been selected, despite being younger than some of last years 7th year players. She played chaser.

A boy came into view, and at closer inspection, I realised he was Daphne (Astoria's sister)'s youngest. He was called Marvin. Playing Keeper, he had the reputation of being extremely competitive, but at heart a team player, however outside of quidditch he was very shy. Being a 7th year, it was his last year to win the cup, and I could tell by the glint in his eye he was determined to do so.

The gryffindor girl came along, a small and stunningly beautiful 7th year girl named Sophie Jones. She was very popular, and was known as intelligent yet competitive. She had curly blonde hair and seemed like a character, and reminded me a little of myself when I was younger. She was known as one of the best seekers there was, and I had heard a little about her through the Harpies.

Turning up 5 minutes late, staying true to character, was David Long. The youngest hufflepuff captain at only age 15, I knew Ernie had taken a risk appointing him, but my gut told me that it was a good one. His big, stocky frame made him adept perfectly to play beater. The meeting was ready to start.

"Hi everyone!" I enthused. Sophie and Dennis smiled enthusiastically up at me, but Marvin and Zelena looked a bit bored, so deciding I was too enthusiastic for a first day at school, I toned it down a notch.

"Right guys. As you all know, I am Madame Potter, quidditch instructor and flying professor. I will be in charge of running the quidditch cup this year. First of all, let's sort out our matches for this year. We haves changed up the system a little, so we can fit more matches in."

They all looked a crazy cocktail mix of terrified, confused, and angry.

"Don't worry though," I urged. "I am talking tiny changes." They all looked as relieved as I secretly was, ecstatic at possibly dodging hate from all four quidditch captains on the first day.

There are eight matches taking place. For the first six, we will pick out of a bag who plays in what order. Then, at the end of those six matches, all your points will be added together. The two lowest teams will then play for 3rd place. Only the scores in the bronze medal match will be added towards your total.

They all nodded in agreement.

However, if you are the top 2 teams, you will play to see who wins the quidditch cup, regardless of the scores of the previous matches.

If you come first, you will gain 200 house points, 2nd 150 points, 3rd 100 points and 4th place will get 50 points towards the end of year house points. Any questions?" I relayed.

They all looked pretty happy by the new rules; me and Harry had taken what we thought was unfair about the previous house point system and changed it.

"Right are you ready to choose who you will be playing against first?" I asked. They all nodded. Summoning a bag, I conjured real life lion's, raven's, snakes' and badger's to the bag. Reaching in, I pulled out the badger.

"David, would you like to reach in and choose who you will be playing against in a few weeks?"

He reached in and tentatively retrieved an angry hissing snake, its tiny body the size of a coin coiling.

"Ok, so you will be playing Slytherin on the 23rd September! That leaves Gryffindor and Ravenclaw to play on the first of November. Zelena, you pick who you will play on the 5th of January."

She reached in, retrieved the badger and looked relieved.

"That means that Gryffindor will play Slytherin on 15th March, then Slytherin and Hufflepuff on 9th May, the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff on 3rd June. On 8th of July will be the bronze medal match, and on the 15th will be the final." I waved my wand at several pieces of paper and all this information appeared. I handed it out to them.

"Now we need to sort out practise times. You may have 2 practises a week. Any preferences on which day?" They all shook there heads, and then Zelena piped up, "Could I have mine quite spaced out please?" I nodded encouragingly. "I'd quite like mine on consecutive days please, so my team remember previous training days." David muttered. "Of course!" I said. "Any preference for you two?" I mused, looking at Sophie and Marvin. "Not really," said Sophie, but Marvin just shook his head.

"Right, so you can have 2 hour practices a session. If we have Ravenclaw on a Monday from 3:30 until 5:30, then Slytherin from 6:00 until 8:00. Tuesday we'll have Gryffindor in the earlier slot and Hufflepuff in the later slot. Wednesday, Gryffindor in the earlier slot and Slytherin in the later slot, and Thursday we will have Hufflepuff in the earlier slot and Ravenclaw in the later. Is that ok? Then you have a free weekend, but if you want to have a few more practices closer to the match days all you have to do is ask ok?!" They we're all nodding, scribbling down all the new information quickly.

"These practise days will start from a week next Monday. The next week you will have quidditch tryouts. As Slytherin and Hufflepuff are playing first, you may have Monday for your tryouts Hufflepuff, and Tuesday for you Slytherin. Gryffindor you take Wednesday, and Ravenclaw you may have Thursday. On Friday I would like you and your team, with your reserves, to meet me and Professor Potter here at 4:00pm, where you will receive your robes. Ok?"

They all nodded.

"Do you have all of the information written down so far?"

They all nodded.

"Ok. Two more things. First, for positions, you will need 6 other players as well as yourselves for the main team, and then a whole reserve team as well. That is 13 places to be filled; 14 robes to be handed out per house. Secondly, this captaincy has been given to you as a privilege; do not abuse it. There are plenty of other people to take your place. Although Marvin, you have been captain for 2 years and Sophie you for three, it could be taken away at any second. Me and Headmaster Potter look forward to seeing you next Friday. You may leave and get back to your classes. Have a good day!"

Well, at least I got that out the way.

 _ **A/N: I am loving the character Sophie and am thinking of bringing her into the story much more - comment what you think x**_


End file.
